Lovefool
Lovefool (en español:'' Tonto de amor'') será una canción presentada en el episodio "Opening Night" y será interpretada por Rachel con Santana e Tina. La versión original pertenece a The Cardigans. Contexto de la Cancion La Cancion se presenta dentro de la pesadilla de Rachel Berry por los nervios antes del show de apertura. Letra Rachel: Dear, I fear we're facing a problem You love me no longer, I know and Maybe there is nothing that I can do To make you do Mama tells me I shouldn't bother That I ought to stick to another man A man that surely deserves me But I think you do So I cry And I pray And I beg Rachel con Santana y Tina: Love me, love me Rachel (Santana y Tina): Say that you love me (Fool me, fool me) Go on and fool me (Love me, love me) Pretend that you love me (Leave me, leave me) Just say that you need me So I cry and I beg for you to (Love me, love me) Say that you love me (Leave me, leave me) Just say that you need me I can't care 'bout anything but you Lately I have desperately pondered Spent my nights awake and I wonder What I could have done in another way To make you stay Reason will not lead to solution I will end up lost in confusion I don't care if you really care As long as you don't go So I cry I pray And I beg Rachel con Santana y Tina: Love me, love me Rachel (Santana y Tina): Say that you love me (Fool me, fool me) Go on and fool me (Love me, love me) Pretend that you love me (Leave me, leave me) Just say that you need me So I cry and I beg for you to (Love me, love me) Say that you love me (Leave me, leave me) Just say that you need me I can't care 'bout anything but you (Anything but you) (Love me, love me) Say that you love me (Fool me, fool me) Go on and fool me (Love me, love me) I know that you need me I can't care 'bout anything but you Curiosidades *Esta es la Segunda vez que se ve a Rachel en una presentación fantasiosa con su "doble", la primera fue en Torn. *El vestuario que utiliza Rachel es el mismo que utiliza en The Rhodes Not Taken de la Primera Temporada en el ensayo de Cabaret. *El sweter que usa Kurt es el mismo que utiliza en la Performance de Defying Gravity de la Primera Temporada. *Jenna Ushkowitz y Naya Rivera en realidad registraron la copia de seguridad de la voz para esta canción. Este es otro caso en que la copia de seguridad de las voces que son grabadas por los propios actores. http://www.sharebeast.com/jvf2hzshnddl Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones del episodio Opening Night Categoría:Solos de Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina